User talk:TheShadowAssassin
Welcome! Hi, and Welcome to the MLNWiki! I hope you have a good time here on the wiki. I am 18tanzc, and apparently I am a friend even though I just met you XD If you need help, just stop by my my talk page and drop me a message. Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) The administrator is everyone's friend at the beginning, right? :P :) Nice to meet you! See you around! Apple123350 (talk) 12:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Apple didn't know you where on the wiki i am Yoyoer1000 Aka Isaias121 good luck in Rank 9 i heard your one more grey brick away! ~ Isaias121 Hey! I didn't know you were on here!! Nice to see ya! Actually, I just got my final grey brick! I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello Apple123350, My name is LegoStefan24 LS24 for short. I know that I'm a little late, but welcome to the wiki! I wish you good luck both here on the wiki and on MLN. See you around the wiki! :D 18:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Nice to meet you, too! Apple123350 (talk) 19:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Your lucky apple !! still rank 8 20 more grey bricks you need more grey bricks in rank 9 :P ~Isaias121 yoyoer1000 LOL! Almost there though! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yep so you do know that you need more grey bricks :P -Isaias121 (talk) Yeah. I know. :P Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Coupon As a welcome to the wiki, I have decided to give you a coupon. It was supposed to be for 15 clicks, but i forgot to put it on your page :P So now, its 20 clicks :P Enjoy! 19:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! And guess what, I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I'm half way there...maybe a little more than half :P 19:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Thanks. :) BTW, I migt be going inactive for an indefinite amount of time. :( Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) apple sent you a neb good luck in rank 9 ... Thanks! Every neb counts! :D Apple123350 (talk) 00:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) hey apple :p how is rank 9 :p listen i am what you say rank 9 but still rank 8 i like rank 8 so i am not going to build the master pieace i don't know why but having any luck in rank 9 you do know you need more hit singles and transport bricks and grey bricks :p ~isaias121 (talk) Well. Rank 9 so far is slow. I'm just trying to get more grey bricks for my lightworm... :P I have 332 hit singles, 100 extra, and I have no transparent bricks but 1 grey brick... :P Apple123350 (talk) 18:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) apple i went to your page can i just suggust to put a element moudle up for tomeic feed ~~ isaias121 (talk) I know. But right now, I can't. :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) HI APPLE ITS ME JONNYLEGOBOY911 SEND ME SOME TOTEMICS PLEASE! why not :p oh hey johnyboy :p -isaias121 (talk Because I'm stocking up on bricks for my future store. :P Jonny, I ask very kindly for you not to hound me. I will once more. These animals, take a load of clicks and items. And I am still trying to pay someone back, and I owe a bunch more people some clicks. Please, do not rush me, or I will have to put these animals at the bottom of my priorities. Apple123350 (talk) 13:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) okey dokey APPLE! im just confused as to why you blocked me? I was doing a B/C. Apple123350 (talk) 11:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) alright just tell me when and i'll unblock you then you are free to send over the animals but this offer is for a limited time only Unblock me now! :D Apple123350 (talk) 15:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks apple! all i need now are 2 lions, 1 rabbit and 1 snake i just wish somone would take 180 loose sparks of my hands for them! cancel that last im rank9 now i just need cruiser parts and this is jonnylegoboy911 by the way I could tell it was you. :P Apple123350 (talk) 14:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ya know i thought you would know it was me but something just told me to say that dont know why hey are you on bricklink??? Bricklink? What's that? Apple123350 (talk) 15:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) you dont know what bricklink is XD its where you can sell or buy pretty much any old lego set! its how i have the bat lord and how i got the trolls mountain fortress and battle wheel! its where you can buy pretty much any lego! gor to www.bricklink.com or search bricklink in google! and sign up if you want to! and while your at it try my website! http://legotrader.moonfruit.com/ its not too bad you can sign in and comment on stuff but it needs updating Hm. Thanks for showing me. :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hi apple, guess who it is. Apple that vague firstly did you sign up to bricklink or my website? its awesome! i speak for both! its just i dont sell as much but did you take a look at it and is the person who said guess who i am codyn by any chance? no, its joroda. Joroda?! You're on here? Sweet! :D Nice to see you! Thanks for the compliment on my guest list. :) Just so you know if you don't want to sign up with an E-mail andall that, then just sin your posts by putting this: - Joroda) at the end. :) If I can help you with something around here, just ask. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 11:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) well i wanted it to be a mystery, i guess it worked. -joroda) LOL! I would have never guessed. :P Nice to see you again. Now we can do a lot more talking HERE where there's NO moderation! :D :P Apple123350 (talk) 18:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) check out my topic, MLN typos.-joroda) I JUST looked at it. As soon as you said that. That is really neat! I never noticed that. :O Apple123350 (talk) 19:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) not many people do, i tryed to say it on the MBs.-joroda) apple, you there? anyway, heres the link to my topic my topic. Btw, could you upload my avatar pic? i cant do it on my computer.-joroda) Just a reminder: Even though there is no moderation, be careful about what you say. You can still be blocked if it is proven to be neccessary. Enjoy the wiki! 20:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i know, thanks LS24.-joroda) No problem. 20:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh I know. I don't say anything bad anywhere! :P Well. Joroda, I don't know how I'd get your avatar onto MY computer. Just tell me what picture it is. :) Apple123350 (talk) 20:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) like how you did it with yours, and i wanted it for my page.-joroda) My page on here? Or the picture of my apple? Apple123350 (talk) 20:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) like you did with your MLN avatar, did you use the snipping tool?-joroda) Oh! Okay. Here's what you do. Now do you have a program called Paint, on your computer? Apple123350 (talk) 20:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yep.-joroda) Great! Then go to your page, (On MLN) and take a screen shot. Press the print screen button that's near the top of the keyboard and near the right side. (Make sure there is NO printer plugged into your computer. Otherwise, it will actually print it :P) Apple123350 (talk) 20:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i dont have that button, and i cant put my own pics without an account.-joroda) Oh! That stinks! Well, unless you actually get an account, you can't upload pictures. :( Hey, use the same account you use for the message boards and MLN with this! Apple123350 (talk) 21:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i will try.-joroda) When you do, let me know. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 21:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i keep on trying, but it keeps on saying "we are currently unable to sign you up".-joroda) It's because you're not getting the color trick thing correct. You know the thing that has squiggly words that you have to try to read? It means you aren't getting that right. Apple123350 (talk) 21:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, thanks. WAIT!!! does that mean im a robot? (:P) -joroda) No. Silly. It's to make sure you AREN'T a robot. :P A computer robot that likes to get in and hack things and plant... Viruses. :O :P Apple123350 (talk) 21:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *whew*, but i still cant do it, its says that under where i put my age.-joroda) *Go ahead and put in the month, day, year. It won't show for us. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 21:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) a couple of things, 1: the box was supposed to be a star, 2: us, whos us? 3: i do put them, and after thats when it shows it.-joroda) I think I'll be able to help you out with 2. Us is all of the other users here, like me. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 1. A star? 2. Us. Me, Cody, and the others on here. It will only show up to you. 3. Don't worry. It only shows them to you. :) When you're done, it should say, "A confirmation E-mail confirming your account has been sent. Once approved, your account will be usable." Meaning, you need to check your E-mail once it says that, and confirm, then you're ready to go! :) Apple123350 (talk) 21:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yes, but i cant click it because of that.-joroda) Wait, what about the star? Was there a star next a box? (I think if there is then you didn't fill info in that box correctly.) Sorry, it's been about 7 months since I created an account. Codyn329 (talk) 22:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Here's a complete walkthrough. Step 1: Look in the upper-right corner of the webpage for, "Sign up". Step 2: Click it. Step 3: Put in YOUR username. Which in this case would be, Joroda. Step 4: Put in your email. Step 5: Put in your password. It could be any password. (It does not have to be the one you use for the MBs or MLN) Step 6: Put in your CORRECT birth date (Month being first, day second, then year third). Step 7: Type in the blurry words. (The blurry words are to the right, the section to the left of them is where you type what the words are) Step 8: Press "Create Account". Tell me what it says when you have done EXACTLY what I told you to do here. :) Apple123350 (talk) 22:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) heres what happened: 1: i put in my username, nothing happened. 2: i put in my Email, nothing happened. 3: i put in my password, nothing happend. 4: i put in my birth-date, first month, then day, finaly the year, then that happend, it says "sorry, we're not able to register your account at this time". 5: i put in the plurry word, it was punchwoolf, nothing happened. so just because of the birth date i cant.-joroda) Apple, you might have forgot something. Joroda, I think you forgot to agree to the wikia's term of use? Codyn329 (talk) 22:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) oh, how do i do that?-joroda) Wait, sorry, nevermind. It's just your birth date. :( I don't know how to help you out, sorry. :( Codyn329 (talk) 23:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) thats fine, thanks for trying though.-joroda) It doesn't matter now. I see you got it! :D Apple123350 (talk) 23:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) gor to www.bricklink.com or search bricklink in google! and sign up if you want to! and while your at it try my website! http://legotrader.moonfruit.com/ its not too bad you can sign in and comment on stuff but it needs updating did you follow the links? APPLE! JORODA! CODYN! FOLLOW THESE LINKS AND SIGN UP TO THE WEBSITES ON THE FIRST YOU CAN BUY PRETTY MUCH ANY LEGO AND ON THE SECOND WELL ITS MY WEBSITE!!! SO ITS DEFINETLY SAFE TO SIGN UP AND POST COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS PAGES! I can't sign up till November 17th. Don't ask why please. Hey, do you agree with me, Spiff, and Cody about the B/C deals too much? Or not? Just asking. Same with you Isaias. Do you agree with us, or them. Apple123350 (talk) 12:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ... Spam...Spam and more spam :p my mailbox has 20 different blocks from different people They must be mad for blocking them :| do you have the same prob. Yoyoer1000 (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand it's spam. But it doesn't take more than 15 seconds to delete it all. I see no problem with B/Cs. :P Apple123350 (talk) 17:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) for some reson after i delete them another one comes and now i can't send messages...Yoyoer1000 (talk) 17:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i don't either But i don't even think their doing B/C deals.... their going so fastYoyoer1000 (talk) 17:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I know! Now THAT I agree with! They bocl you 15 times, in a period of 10 seconds! :O :P Apple123350 (talk) 17:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC) yes it's a bit annoying just to get back Yoyoer1000 (talk) 17:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Get back where? :P Apple123350 (talk) 17:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) no imean they get mad and block you and it gets annoying Yoyoer1000 (talk) 17:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Yeah. :P Apple123350 (talk) 17:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) http://legotrader.moonfruit.com/ i find it really annoying when you get loads of blocking and unblocking mails in the mailbox and it takes ages to delete them! but i wish they wouldnt do it every day! i mean do they have to unblock then block again! really why cant they just block once and leave us blocked! like jonnylegoboy911turbo is doing with you joroda! because we need pipes and gypsum and gems! :P AND EVERYONE SEE THAT LINK? FOLLOW IT! NOW! http://legotrader.moonfruit.com/ Well... I'm using my brothers email address until November 17 which is when I get mine. He said that I may not sign up for your place. :( But I will when I get my email address. :D Apple123350 (talk) 11:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Apple! I am Tow-Water Mater :)Norvik (talk) 14:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Norvik/Tow-Water-Mater! Welcome to the wiki! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks apple! and i understand! jonnylegoboy911: try my website!